Everything Has Changed
by Rona Senja
Summary: Sasuhina; DLDR; SongFiction; OneShot: Aku tertawa mengingat sebuah kenangan lama. Tentang kita berdua, disaat yang tidak disengaja, tanpa diduga-duga, dan dengan persiapan seadanya. Serangkaian kata kita buang begitu saja, dengan keheningan yang melanda. Aku tau kalau sejak hari itu semuanya menjadi berubah; semuanya berubah menjadi lebih baik lagi.


Aku tertawa mengingat sebuah kenangan lama. Tentang kita berdua, disaat yang tidak disengaja, tanpa diduga-duga, dan dengan persiapan seadanya. Serangkaian kata kita buang begitu saja, dengan keheningan yang melanda. Aku tau kalau sejak hari itu semuanya menjadi berubah; semuanya berubah menjadi lebih baik lagi.

*

A Song Fiction About Sasuhina

 _t e e n_ \- _r o m a n c e_ \- standard warning applied - _n a r a s i_.

 _Naruto_ punya **Mashashi Kishimoto**

 _Everything Has Changed_ punya **Taylor Swift (Feat. Ed Sheeran)**

 _This Story_ punya **Rona Senja**

*

 _ **Don't Like Don't Rea** **d**_

Karena _pair_ tidak sesuai harapan,

cerita tidak sesuai lagu ( _songfiction_ ).

Sungguh, **kritik** **dan saran** memang aku terima dengan senang hati, tapi _**flame**? _nope.

*

Kukira hari itu akan lebih sial lagi jika petir melanda dan aku terkena cipratan genangan air yang disebabkan kuda rangkak orang-orang itu. Atau bisa jadi, aku ternyata ketiban tiang yang tertabrak motor dipinggir jalan raya. Namun, Tuhan tidak begitu mengacuhkanku. Nyatanya aku bahagia karena semua hal itu tidak terjadi kepadaku.

Segala anugerah yang bisa Tuhan berikan untuk menutupi kesialanku waktu itu, kenapa harus kamu? Kenapa harus kamu yang menabrakku dan mengajakku masuk untuk sekadar minum kopi di kafe kesukaanmu? Kenapa harus mempertemukan kita berdua?

Tentu saja itu bukanlah hal yang patut kusesali. Nyatanya, aku malah begitu bahagia karena diantara sekian juta manusia di seluruh dunia, yang aku temukan itu kamu.

Ingat saat kau menabrakku? Saat aku terjatuh di terminal dengan suara dentingan hujan yang menghujam tanah jadi suara latar belakangnya? Sungguh memalukan jika diingat, tapi lucu juga. Muka ku merah saat itu, kamu mengatakannya beribu kali saat pertemuan kelima kita setelahnya. Bilang bahwa muka termanis sekaligus terlucu didunia adalah raut wajahku saat itu. Yang menahan dingin, kesal, dan juga sedih karena jadi bahan ledekan orang-orang sekitar yang ikut meneduh.

Saat itu uluran tanganmu yang kuterima, tapi kukira kau akan pergi setelahnya. Namun nyatanya, kau malah berbasa-basi dengan sepatah kata, "Hallo" yang entah kenapa aku jawab dengan respon baik.

Takdir, kah? Padahal aku yakin bahwa kau juga tidak menyangka bahwa hal itu akan terjadi. Kata "Hallo" itu terdengar seperti spontan yang tidak berarti bagimu. Bagiku juga. Namun siapa sangka bakalan sangat berarti bagi hubungan kita?

Kala itu aku melihat dunia menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Entah kenapa terlihat lebih indah dan… berwarna? Entahlah, padahal saat itu kamu hanya memakai setelan hitam dengan warna putih sebagai tambahan. Namun kamu begitu menarik dimataku. Aku jadi ingin menatapmu lama, mungkin karena itu juga tawaran minum kopi terdengar tidak buruk dihari sialku.

Aku bisa saja berpikir bahwa minum kopi akan menambah kesialanku. Bagaimana jika kita menerobos hujan dan ternyata kedai kopi itu tutup? Atau saat memesan dengan antrean panjang, malah kopi kesukaanku sedang tidak bisa dipesan? Atau kemungkinan lainnya.

Namun tidak. Aku malah berpikir, bagaimana jika kopi membuatku mengenalmu lebih? Bagaimana saat minum kopi kita bisa lebih mengenal satu sama lain? Bagaimana jika aku bisa menatapmu lebih lama?

Setelah berjalan ke toko kopi, aku sadar bahwa kita tidak menerobos hujan. Kita memilih berjalan memutar dengan mengelilingi ruko untuk menjadi penghalang kita dari hujan. Aku juga sadar bahwa tidak ada antrean panjang, hanya ada kita disana (juga pelayan toko tentunya). Dan aku semakin sadar bahwa, bukan hanya kopi yang akan menyatukan kita, tapi juga aku dan kamu.

Saat kamu membawa dua cangkir kopi dan menyerahkannya padaku. Aku jadi sadar bahwa kamu memang enak dilihat dari bawah. Aku jadi ingin menatapmu dari berbagai sisi. Namun aku tidak begitu mementingkannya, karena melihat mu yang juga sedang melihatku adalah hal terenak yang pernah kurasakan.

Bukan kopi yang membuat tubuhku menghangat. Namun sapaan mu itu. Pembuka perbincangan ringan kita. Aku sadar saat menatapmu bahwa, merona adalah hal yang akan jadi rutinitasku setelahnya. Entah kenapa aku yakin bahwa kita akan sering bertemu.

Saat itu aku juga mengetahui satu hal, namamu adalah Sasuke. Nama simpel yang membuatku yakin bahwa setelah ini semuanya akan berubah. Yakin? Aku bahkan tidak sadar bahwa aku yakin saat itu. Namun itu terbukti.

Setelah pertemuan singkat kita di terminal bis, lalu kedai kopi, lalu secangkir kopi dengan perbincangan seringan kapas, kita bertemu lagi. Di sebuah taman tidak terduga.

Aku tidak pernah mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu denganmu. Kecuali saat hujan, aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu saat hujan, itu akan selalu mengingatkanku padamu. Namun pertemuan kedua kita bukan saat hujan, bukan pula saat hari sialku.

Hari itu adalah hari yang terbaik—setelah bertemu denganmu hari itu adalah hari terbaik lainnya—yang pernah kulalui. Aku mendapat nilai lebih dari guruku, lalu Sepupuku akan datang dari studinya di luar negri. Adikku juga bilang bahwa hari ini Tou-san akan pulang dari dinasnya di kota sebelah.

Hari itu indah. Tidak ada hujan sama sekali. Matahari menampakan diri tapi tidak membuat orang tersengat. Angin juga datang diwaktu yang diinginkan. Hari yang pas untuk datang ke sebuah taman. Hunting foto, membaca buku, membuat tugas, atau bertemu denganmu—seperti yang kulakukan tanpa diduga.

Kamu melakukan satu dari apa yang kusebutkan itu. Kamu sedang hunting foto. Sendirian. Untung saja kamu tidak menabrak lalu menjatuhkanku. Namun kali ini kamu tetap mengajakku ke kedai kopi tanpa alasan ingin minta maaf (seperti awal kita bertemu). Kamu mengajak aku ke kedai kopi karena kamu merasa hal yang sama, senang berbincang denganku.

Disepanjang jalan kamu memotretku. Dalam keadaan apapun. Aku saat itu iri, iri karena kamu malah bisa menatapku dari segala sisi sebagaimana aku ingin menatapmu dari berbagai sisi. Saat itu kamu memperlihatkan hasil jepretanmu. Semua foto yang kamu ambil indah, bukan karena aku yang ada di dalamnya, tapi karena memang kamu berbakat.

Kamu bilang, "Aku ingin sekali mengenal gadis ini lebih jauh," katamu setelah memperlihatkan fotoku yang sedang tertawa di dalam kedai karena leluconmu yang aneh. Aku langsung tersenyum dan menatapmu yang sedang menatapku; hal yang paling kusuka karena seandainya mata bisa berbicara, jelaga hitam itu akan bilang " _Tadaima_ " seperti _amethyst-_ ku yang akan berucap " _Okaeri_ ".

Aku langsung bilang, "Gadis itu juga ingin mengenal orang yang menjepret fotonya. Entah kenapa, dia seperti ingin belajar memotret juga, agar bisa memotret pria itu yang sedang tersenyum kepada gadis itu."

Kamu langsung terdiam. Lalu tersenyum lebar sambil menyerahkan kameramu kepadaku. "Mau belajar memotret?" tanyamu yang membuat sudut bibirku menarik ke atas.

Kamu tidak perlu jawabanku lagi, karena setelahnya, kamu berhasil membuatku memotret dirimu dengan hasil yang cukup memuaskan.

Keesokan harinya, aku langsung meminta _Tou-san_ untuk mengantarku membeli kamera. _Tou-san_ bilang, "Untuk apa? Pakai saja kamera analog yang _Tou-san_ punya." Lalu untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidup, aku mensyukuri keinginan _Tou-san_ yang buat aku bisa beralasan untuk bertemu denganmu.

Kamu bilang kamera analog itu susah dipakai, aku harus bertemu denganmu sesering mungkin. Aku jadi tidak merengek untuk membeli kamera digital yang gampang seperti milikmu. Asal kamu mau mengajariku, aku siap dengan segala hal yang akan memenuhi otakku.

Sebulan aku belajar, hasil jepretanku lumayan bagus karena kamu yang mengajariku. Kebanyakan foto kamu, aku jadi tambah senang lagi karena selesai belajar, aku diwajibkan untuk mencetak foto untuk melihat hasilnya, dan artinya… aku mencetak fotomu.

Walau baru seminggu ini hasil jepretanku bisa terlihat jelas, tapi tetap saja aku senang. Aku yakin akan ada yang berubah dari diriku, dan nyatanya… semenjak kamu sadar kalau kita memotret satu sama lain, aku jadi teringat bahwa semenjak itu juga semuanya berubah.

Setengah tahun kita berteman, aku masih ingin mengetahui tentang dirimu dan bahagianya lagi kamu juga ingin mengetahui tentang diriku. Akhirnya kamu mengucapkan kata bahwa, "Aku ingin kamu jadi kekasihku."

Aku sudah terlanjur senang, sampai lupa bahwa aku memang ingin menjadi kekasihmu. Aku memelukmu tanpa mengangguk, tapi aku yakin bahwa kamu tau apa arti pelukanku itu.

Dan setelahnya, semua benar-benar berubah.

*

Kamu bilang, dulu kamu tidak akan membiarkan orang lain masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu. Namun kamu juga bilang bahwa aku adalah hal terindah yang masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu.

Aku bilang, kamu tidak tau sebanyak apa kamu menggelitik perutku. Membuat kupu-kupu berterbangan di sana, lalu membuatku hilang arah, mengajakku terbang ke langit ketujuh, dan lalu membuatku yakin bahwa itu semua memang ' _benar_ '.

Lalu untuk kali pertama aku datang ke rumahmu. Pertama kali yang aku lihat adalah Kakakmu yang memiliki kerutan di wajahnya. Bukan masalah besar, aku tidak ingin tahu segala hal kecuali dirimu.

Kakakmu bilang bahwa kamu belum pulang dari kampus. Aku hanya mengangguk paham dan berniat untuk pergi, tapi Kakakmu malah mengajakku berbincang sebentar, membicarakan dirimu.

Aku risih. Aku tidak mau tau segala hal tentangmu kecuali dari bibirmu. Namun aku sadar, bibir itu bisa kamu kendalikan. Sama sepertiku. Namun sayangnya aku terlalu yakin, jadi aku biarkan bibirku bercerita banyak.

Ada banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui tentangmu. Namun aku tau, kamu tidak pernah suka hujan, karena kamu akan mengingat gadis lamamu yang pergi memutuskan mu saat hujan. Aku tau kalau kamu tidak suka kopi, karena setiap hari gadis lama mu itu akan memberikanmu kopi untuk kamu minum saat di kampus. Aku juga tau kalau kamu tidak suka memotret, karena gadis lama mu lah yang mengenalkan dunia pemotretan kepadamu.

Aku merasa tidak mengenali dirimu.

Lalu entah kenapa aku merasa kecewa, aku pamit pulang dengan keadaan tangis berderai. Saat aku membuka pintu, kamu baru pulang dan malah menabrakku. Kamu membantuku berdiri sambil berucap, "Hallo."

 _Déjà Vu_. Aku mendongak, lalu sadar bahwa wajahmu jadi kelihatan aneh jika dilihat dari bawah. Aku jadi tidak suka melihat wajahmu lagi.

Aku berdiri, pamit pulang lagi sambil menangis lagi. Baru kusadari bahwa hujan telah mengguyur dari lama. Aku menarik napas, hujan mengingatkanku padamu. Apa aku harus melupakanmu juga?

Sebelum aku menerobos hujan, kamu sudah menahan tangan dan badanku. Kamu memelukku dari belakang. Lalu berbisik ditelingaku, "Kenapa?"

Namun aku juga sadar, kamu tidak melakukan semua itu. Tidak ada pelukan dan kata tanya. Buktinya aku menerobos hujan. Pakaian ku basah. Apapun itu aku tidak peduli, walau langkahku terasa berat, aku tetap berjalan; menjauhimu.

Di dalam kamar aku merenung. Aku jadi kena demam karena dirimu. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hari terakhir kita akan menjadi hari tersial bagiku. Aku benar-benar kecewa, aku jadi mengenalmu yang 'bekas'. Bukan mengenal 'dirimu'.

Aku merindukan dirimu. Yang aku sadari dan sesali, aku yakin setelah ini semua akan berakhir. Perubahan ini akan berakhir. Aku tidak akan suka hujan, aku tidak akan suka kamera, aku tidak akan suka kopi, aku tidak akan suka dirimu, wajahmu, fotomu, apapun itu.

Kukira dugaanku akan akurat dan benar. Namun nyatanya saat suaramu mengalahkan rintik hujan yang mulai mereda, aku jadi meragukannya. Aku menarik napas, aku harap ini bukanlah delusi atau apapun itu. Aku harap semuanya memang benar adanya. Tidak terjadi apapun.

Lalu aku membuka pintu balkonku. Aku menatap dirimu dari atas, aku tidak suka menatapmu dari atas, aku lebih suka melihatmu yang berada dihadapanku dan lalu tersenyum dan memelukku. Itu lebih menyenangkan daripada begini.

Namun apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku tidak pernah mengenal pria berpakaian hanya hitam dengan tambahan warna putih yang terlihat monoton. Aku juga tidak akan menerobos hujan. Aku tidak akan menghampirimu.

Dan dugaanku tepat, aku memang tidak menerobos hujan, tapi aku turun ke bawah dan menuju teras. Memandang kamu yang sedang memandangku; hal terenak yang pernah kutahu. Aku juga sadar bahwa walau pakaianmu terlihat monoton, kamu tetap menarik perhatianku. Membuatku sadar bahwa dunia juga dipenuhi warna, hitam dan putih adalah warna, kan?

Aku memang tidak menghampirimu, karena kamu yang menghampiriku. Namun aku yang memelukku. Aku merona, dan kamu mengeratkan pelukanku. Kamu bilang aku panas, aku hanya mengangguk, aku memang demam, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bahagia, kan?

Kamu bilang, aku adalah orang yang paling mengenal dirimu. Aku adalah orang yang bisa menerobos ke dalam kehidupanmu yang ditutup oleh dirimu sendiri. Aku hanya mengangguk, walau tidak paham.

Lalu kamu berucap dengan suara sedikit serak; menjelaskan semuanya, "Kamu yang buat aku menjadi diriku, Hinata. Kamu yang buat aku sadar bahwa aku memang menginginkan hujan, kamu yang buat aku membutuhkan kopi, kamu yang buat aku sadar, bahwa aku ingin memotret karena memotret adalah kebutuhanku; bukan karena dia juga. Dia hanya membuatku sadar kalau aku memang menyukai semua itu, tapi kamu yang buat aku… menginginkan semua itu, Hinata. Sebenci apapun, aku memang menginginkan dan membutuhkan hal-hal itu.

"Yang terpenting dalam diriku; yang dia tidak pernah tau tapi kamu tau adalah… Aku yang menyayangimu; aku yang menyukai diriku karena kamu; aku yang sadar kalau aku membutuhkan banyak hal karena kamu. Lalu, kamu harus tau kalau, diriku adalah aku, dan kamu tau itu. Karena, kamu yang membuatku menjadi ' _aku_ ', Hinata."

Aku tersenyum dalam rengkuhanmu. Seharusnya aku sadar, seberapa inginnya aku mengetahui dirimu, itu tidak pernah mungkin. Karena dari awal aku memang mengenalmu, lebih daripada dirimu. Maka dari itu, aku memang tidak pantas untuk 'ingin' mengenalmu, tapi lebih pantas jika dibilang kalau aku 'telah' mengenalmu.

Yang kutahu, dalam keadaan hujan semuanya berubah lagi. Yang kutahu aku menemukan sebuah keindahan dalam kata 'mengenal' dan 'dikenal'. Yang kutahu adalah hariku akan dipenuhi olehmu (yang memang seharusnya begitu), dan yang aku tahu adalah… semenjak hari itu, semua ini memang akan berubah.

Menjadi lebih baik tentunya.

Dan karena itu pula, kukira hari ini akan menjadi hari tersial karena aku dan kamu berakhir. Aku kira tidak ada harapan. Namun, nyatanya tidak begitu… karena hubungan kita malah membaik dan itu berlanjut sampai nanti, Sasuke-kun.

Aku senang telah mengenalmu.

*

 **Rona Senja** _say_ , maafkan aku kalau kalian tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Sasuke kepada Hinata. Saat ini, gadis berkacamata yang lahir dibulan Agustus memang sedang kebingungan merangkai kata.


End file.
